


Burn Me Up

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Root is a 'Teacher.' Shaw is a 'Fire Fighter.'





	Burn Me Up

Root looked up at the fire station through her new sunglasses. It was only a couple weeks until winter break, but her class was on a fieldtrip because, apparently, her new place of employment believed in hands-on education and broadening horizons even if there was more than a foot of snow on the ground. When she thought about her own high school experience, always hot in Texas, it was a blur of late night programming and angrily destroying public property.

Root sighed, adjusting her hands on her cup of coffee, trying to soak in the fading warmth. She’d only taken this teaching job because she’d needed a break from hacking. She still liked doing it, but you can get bored of even your favorite things if you do them too much. Now, she was teaching high school freshman how to use Excel. She enjoyed working with the children, but she’d go back to crime tomorrow if the right offer came along.

Root heard her name being called. The PE teacher, Mr. Reese, was waving her over. She smiled and stomped over to him, climbing through the snow to position herself on his right. He was kind to her, even sharing stories of his military past.

“How’s it going?” Reese asked, looking strict in his suit and trenchcoat. “Excited to meet some burly firemen?”

Root smirked, tossing her empty cup into a nearby trash can. “I’m more interested in firewomen.”

“Well,” he started, “you’ll have to fight me for them.”

Root laughed, happily surprised by his response. They noticed the principal waving them into the station, a frown plastered on his face. Reese sighed and gestured for Root to lead the way.

The fire station was larger than it looked from the outside. They’d come in through the garage bay doors, walking around the trucks and emerging in a large, empty space. Root smiled at the children running around, touching all the uniforms and climbing over everything. It was a lot warmer inside, Root noticed, pulling off her overcoat and revealing her leather jacket.

Various firefighters were walking around with the kids, keeping an eye on them and pulling them off of anything dangerous. All of them were men, much to Root’s disappointment. A friendly looking fire fighter took her coat from her, crossing the floor to hang it on a hook.

Reese nudged Root in the back. She turned around, her eyes landing on a female firefighter standing in the corner. She was short with long down hair. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the wall, showing off her muscular forearms. Root’s eyes drifted to her stomach. Root was suddenly grateful for how hot the fire station was inside. The woman was only in a sports bra, her well-toned midriff on display. She was stunning.

Reese leaned down to whisper to Root. “What do you think?”

“She’s amazing.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Reese said, rolling his eyes. “Which way do you think she swings?”

Root didn’t care. This woman looked steady and sure of herself. Her face was fixed into a scowl and she was glaring at all the students like they’d broken into her house. Obviously, this woman wanted no part of the group outing. Root wanting a part of this woman. They had beds in firehouses, right?

She was snapped out of her daze when Reese started moving towards the woman. Root watched him saunter over, suddenly unimpressed by his suit. The woman looked over at him as her neared. Her eyes ran down his body and up again, meeting his eyes almost a foot above her own. The scowl stayed fixed on her face.

Reese started talking, but Root couldn’t make out what he was saying. She adjusted her jacket, it was almost too warm to wear in here, but Root needed to cover her firearms. The woman rolled her eyes at Reese, replying through clenched teeth. Root watched them talk for another moment before turning away.

Oh well, she thought, Reese won this round. Root wandered further into the garage, weaving around children to get to the chairs set up against the far wall. They were organized in rows and Root guessed this is where morning meetings and evening debriefs happened. She remembered her days of organized crime and smiled fondly.

Root plopped into a chair and sighed. She’d probably only teach for another year or two, just long enough to miss her illegal activities. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees and stared at the ground, her hair falling around her.

She felt someone sit next to her. Reese must have wrapped up his conversation. Root didn’t move her head, staying in the blanket of her hair.

“Did you get her number?”

“Actually,” a husky voice replied, “he gave me yours.”

Root turned her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. The firewoman was slumped in the seat next to her, arms crossed. She still looked grumpy and Root wondered if she’d come over to be mean.

“He tried to hit on me, but I turned him down.” The woman glanced at Root, her face unreadable. “Then, he recovered and gave me your number.”

“Yikes,” Root chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

The woman just shrugged and stretched her legs out in front of her. “Do you even like women?”

“I do,” Root confirmed, smiling. She dragged her eyes of the woman’s arms, much more alluring up close. “I really do.”

“So do I,” the woman said. She sniffed and looked away. “I like dangerous women. Not school teachers.”

Root sat up, clasping her hands in front of her. If it was a dangerous woman the firefighter wanted, then she was in luck. Root could be dangerous. She’d killed more powerful men then anyone she knew.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge,” Root said, leaning closer. “Not all school teachers are what they seem.”

That got the woman’s attention. She shifted in her seat to face Root, her eyebrows raised. Her eyes looked Root over, lingering on Root’s jacket and the slight outline of a gun under her blouse. Most people didn’t notice it, but a trained eye would spot it. The woman’s dark eyes flicked back to Root’s face. She held her hand out.

“Shaw.”

“Root.”

Root took the woman’s hand, marveling at her strong grip and warm hands. When the woman tried to pull it away, Root held on. She leaned forward again, getting as close as she could in the public space.

“How dangerous do you like them?” Root asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Just a little bit, like arson and dark alleys? Or actually dangerous, like body counts and bullet holes?”

Shaw’s face stayed blank, her hard swallow the only sign that she was listening. Root licked her lips, watching as Shaw mirrored the action.

“Which one are you?” Shaw asked, her eyes glinting.

Root shrugged, smiling lightly. “Answer the question and I’ll tell you.”

Shaw’s eyes narrowed and she leaned back. “Let me guess, whatever I say will be you answer?”

“What can I say?” Root grinned, winking clumsily. “I’m flexible.”

Shaw pulled her hand from Root’s and stood up, running a hand over her long ponytail. She looked over the fire station. The kids were still running amok, making a mess and distracting the adults in the room. Waving for Root to follow, Shaw started towards a door in the wall.

Root watched her go for a moment, admiring the way her butt looked in her tight black jeans. Hopping to her feet, she hurried after Shaw, following her through the door into a hallway. There was a small kitchen and living room to the right, a place for the crew on shift to hang out. Shaw led her down the hallway to another door.

Shaw glanced at her as she pushed it open, revealing a room full of bunkbeds. When Root was inside, she shut the door and locked it behind them. Root ran her hand along the railing of a top bunk, slowly walking further into the room, pretending to ignore Shaw. She could feel the warmth from Shaw behind her.

“So,” Shaw said, picking a bed and dropping onto the bottom bunk, “I’m going to need some proof?”

“Proof?” Root echoed, turning around to face Shaw. She leaned against another bed. “Of what?”

“The danger.”

Root smiled confidently. Slowly, she slid her leather jacket down her arms. The jacket whispered against her silk blouse as it slipped off. Root lifted her foot and pulled off her boot, following suit with the other. Shaw watched her movements silently, lounging on the bed, seemingly at ease.

Pulling her blouse up, Root revealed the handgun strapped to her side. “Will I need this in here?”

Shaw shook her head, her eyes dark. “Not today.”

“Mmm,” Root hummed as she unbuckled her holster and dropped it and the gun on the floor, “that implies another day.”

“It depends on how this goes. If it’s good enough,” Shaw shrugged, “you might get another chance.”

Root closed the distance between then and crawled onto the bed, covering Shaw’s body with her own, pressing their chests together. Shaw’s body was hot under Root’s hands and Root could feel herself starting to sweat. It had been a while since she had sex and she hadn’t expected to find a fire fighter on a field trip.

“Are we going to fuck or what?” Shaw asked, burying her hands in Root’s hair.

She tugged sharply, making Root groan and buck her hips. Root pushed her mouth against Shaw’s roughly, their teeth smacking together. Shaw rolled them over, pressing her thigh between Root’s legs and tightening her fists in Root’s hair.

Biting down on Shaw’s lip, Root tasted blood in her mouth, metallic and warm. Above her, Shaw groaned. She released Root’s hair and dropped her arms, shoving Root’s blouse up. Root watched, heart racing, as Shaw scooting downwards, sinking her teeth into Root’s stomach and sending pain shooting through her body.

Root moaned loudly, her hands clenching the rough sheets. Shaw’s eyes met hers and Root nodded frantically.

“Yes,” she gasped, “I like that.”

Shaw grinned, her lip still bleeding. Her hands reached for the button on Root’s pants, but froze. Someone was knocking on the door.

“Root?” Reese’s voice called through the door. “Are you in there? Finch is looking for you.”

“Be right there,” Root answered. She dropped her head onto the bed with a thunk. “Sorry, Shaw.”

Shaw slid off the bed and wiped her lips. “Whatever. Not meant to be.”

“I really needed this,” Root said under her breath as she sat up and pulled her shirt down.

She could feel Shaw’s eyes as she stood up, but didn’t look at her. The sooner she could walk away from this failed encounter the better. Even when this sort of thing went well, she left as fast as she could. Marching across the room, she pulled her boots on, stumbling slightly as she balanced on one leg.

The room was silent except for the sounds of Root reattaching her holster. She expected Shaw to leave, but a quick glance told her that Shaw was leaning against the door waiting for her. Root finally faced her as she pulled her jacket on.

“Can I help you?” Root asked. “You don’t have to wait around for me.”

Shaw raised her eyebrows. “Normally that’s my line, but fine, you can be the one to say it.”

Root rolled her eyes and walked across the room. Shaw didn’t move, staying her spot and blocking the door.

“What are you doing?”

Shaw reached out and grabbed Root’s leather jacket, pulling her down into a bruising kiss. Root stumbled forward, reaching out to put her hands on the door to steady herself. Shaw’s kiss tasted like blood and ash and the promise of another chance.

Abruptly, Shaw pushed Root away, one hand pressing against the still sore bite mark on Root’s stomach. Shaw turned and unlocked the door, hurrying out of the room and down the hallway. Reese watched her go, then turned to look at Root, smug.

“What?” Root frowned and walked out of the room. “What’s that look for?”

Reese gestured to his mouth. “You’re a little red. Was she wearing lipstick?”

A grin spread across Root’s face and she reached up to wipe her mouth, Shaw’s blood stark on her fingers. Shaw was going to call her, but even if she didn’t Root would find her. There was no way that woman was just a fire fighter. It wouldn’t be surprising if she wasn’t a fire fighter at all.

“So,” Reese started, leading them down the hallway, “you two hit it off.”

“I’ve got to have her,” Root sighed as they walked back into the main room. She looked around, but Shaw was nowhere to be seen. “She’s going to be mine, Reese. Mark my words.”

Reese just shook his head and pointed to Finch across the room. Root started towards him when her phone buzzed. She dug into her pocket and pulled it out. An unknown number flashed from the screen. The text was just a set of coordinates and a time. Another text came through with a price and a short message.

‘Figured out who you are. My crew could use someone like you. Benefits include sex with the boss and dental.’

“Mrs. Groves?” Finch asked as Root stopped in front of him. “I’d appreciate it if you’d put your phone away.”

“No,” Root laughed. She patted Reese on the arm. “I quit. Sorry for the short notice. Another job offer came through and I have to take it.”

Running across the fire station, Root burst back into the freezing winter air. She’d left her coat inside, but she’d be fine. The sports car she’d stolen this morning had heated seats. Walking to her car, she sent a text back to the unknown number.

‘Throw in breakfast and you’ve got yourself a deal.’

‘I’ll give you something to eat.’

Root grinned. She had a feeling it was going to be a good Christmas this year.


End file.
